


life's alright in deviltown

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Other, basically just a small ff on the cogchamp smp !, but like thats okay, i think im really the only one who writes abt, the 5undy is main focus for a good 2 paragraphs and then it melts into the bg, the cogchamp smp on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: tubbo blinked, looking up at his older brothers. “hey five, sam?” the plant hybrid scooped up his brother, combing a hand through tubbo’s hair. “what is it, tubbs?”“i love you guys,”“FUNDY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” “I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DOES ITLOOKLIKE I’M DOING?” “WELL PERSONALLY, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO BURN OUR HOUSE DOWN!” “LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO GET A NEW PRESCRIPTION, BUDDY!”or, the difference between the two groups of siblings on the cogchampsmp is fucking hilarious
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Sam | Awesamdude & 5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 509





	life's alright in deviltown

**Author's Note:**

> i am still at a debate tournament  
> and i am still writing  
> ANYWAYS cw: everyone is ooc bc i cant write, and also nothing here follows any of the canon dsmp plot or current cogchamp smp shit lol
> 
> i am also, at the same time, watching 5ups stream
> 
> ( screams )  
> for the beginning of the story pretend tjat fundy hasn’t come on dsmp yet + also he is not wilburs son bc then that would. make this very awkward  
> ( also i feel like la jolla / deviltown are good songs to listen to while reading this bc thats what i wrote it to lol !! )

“you know tubbo, we never really got to know where you came from,”

“oh really? then let me tell you!”

“wait wait wait toobo i don’t know about thi-”

“shut up, quackity,”

* * *

“sam? sam!” the plant hybrid yells for his (adoptive) brother, knees deep in the snow. five cradled a small bundle of cloth in his hand, wisps of deep brown hair peeking out. “sam!” a flash of green startles five for a second, before sam hurries out from behind a large mound of snow, a concerned look in his eyes. “what is it-” he stops when he sees the distinctly human mound of cloth in his brother’s arms, instead hurrying over and helping five out of the snow before dragging his brother back to their home.

( later, sam will ask where five got the baby from. “i was outside looking for wood and materials, and there was this tree with a hole in it,” “and?” “and when i looked inside, i saw him.” “does he have a name?” five pulls out the small note that was attached to the bundle, still cradling the now clothed and warm child in his arms. 

_‘to whomever has the fortune of stumbling across this child, i wish that you take better care of him than i can. his name is toby, or tubbo as his friend so likes to call him. you shouldn’t have a need for my identity, just know that although i love my son very much, i cannot keep raising him in the enviroment he has grown up in.’_

the baby- tubbo- coos as sam finishes reading the letter, and the two siblings make a silent vow right there and then to keep him. )

* * *

“ranboo!” fundy shouts across the lawn, running to catch up with his brother. “ranboo, don’t get lost!” the enderman hybrid only giggles, teleporting behind his older brother to scare him. it works, because fundy starts panicking and looking around for his cheeky younger brother. “jesus christ, ran..” fundy sighs as the younger teleports next to him and latches himself onto his leg. “you are a cheeky little devil, did you know that?” “yep!” the fox hybrid sighed, rubbing his forehead. “okay, okay, let’s just go home for dinner, okay?”

“okay!” with that, ranboo teleported back across the lawn to the large windmill and tower that the siblings called home.

“ _ranboo! ”_

( when they get home, fundy will start preparing dinner immediately, as ranboo teleports around the house, organizing the materials they gathered that day.

god, the things he would do for his baby brother. )

* * *

tubbo was 8 when his older brother fell in love.

“tell us about it, tell us about it!” “i already said _no_ , sam!” “pleaseee can you tell us?” tubbo just watched his siblings, laughing along as the plant hybrid grew more and more flustered with every question that sam asked. “fivey, pleaseeee?” “no!” “what about me, can you tell me, five?” his brother turned around at him, eyes softening. “no, tubbs,” “why nooooot?” “well, first of all..” five said, before continuing to go on a rave about how the person he was seeing didn’t want his family to know, how they planned to keep it quiet but sam snooped, and the such.

( tubbo fell asleep maybe around the middle of it, and five and sam stopped their conversation to fawn over their younger brother, sam bringing tubbo downstairs to their rooms to sleep.

and as the 8 year old drifted off to sleep, the only thought he had was, _‘ i’m so, so lucky.’_ )

* * *

ranboo was 8 when he met his brother’s boyfriend.

“oomf!” the young enderman hybrid was out exploring for food when he bumped into a trenchcoat-wearing hybrid, who let out a gasp when he saw he had accidentally knocked over the young boy. “oh!- i’m so sorry, are you alright?” exclaimed the older boy, who ranboo could now see was a plant hybrid. the hybrid boy had a vine wrapped around his pant leg, with pink-white hair with a little leaf perched atop his head. ( _this was the person his brother had told him about, was it not?_ ) “o-oh, i’m okay! uh- just, uh, curious, what’s your name?” “five. i know my name’s a bit weird, but.. i find it a nice name,” the older hybrid smiled down at him. ( _so it was him, huh? ohh, ranboo was going to tease fundy so, so much after this._ )

“uh, are you lost?” five said, snapping ranboo out of his thoughts. “oh- not really, i’m an enderman hybrid, you see, so- i know where i’m going to get home,” “i see,” five smiled down at him. “well, as long as you know where you’re going, then i’ll see you off, i suppose?” “oh, yeah, for sure!”

five walked with ranboo to the edge of the forest, identifying various edible plants that ranboo hadn’t even noticed existed before on the way. the enderman hybrid returned home with a basket full of ingredients for their lunch, and information that his brother’s secret boyfriend was at the very least, a kind person. 

( when ranboo would get home, the first thing he would proceed to do would be to run towards his older brother, immediately starting to pester him with, “i met your boyfriend! i met your boyfriend, fundy, i met the guy you’re absolutely whipped for!”

fundy would sigh, pressing his knuckles to his forehead before sweeping aside the letter he was writing and leaning over to tickle his younger brother; the only way to get him to stop chattering on. “what about, instead of bothering me on my love life, we go to eat dinner?” “nah, this is more fun.” “you little-”

and sure, although the two brothers would inevitably fight with one another at times, there was no denying that they loved each other.)

* * *

the two families were vastly different from each other, but they were united all the same.

tubbo blinked, looking up at his older brothers. “hey five, sam?” the creeper hybrid scooped up his brother, combing a hand through tubbo’s hair. “what is it, tubbs?”  
“i love you guys,” “awe tubbs, we love you too,”

on the other hand, it was rather common to hear screaming from the opposing sides of the mesa.

“FUNDY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I’M DOING?”

“WELL PERSONALLY, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO BURN OUR HOUSE DOWN!”

“LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO GET A NEW PRESCRIPTION, BUDDY!”

( but they loved each other all the same. )

* * *

everyone was silent for a while, staring at the young president.

“..tubbo, could you repeat that?” 

“nah, i don’t think i will, sorry.”

“okay, bitchboy.”

[ fin. ]


End file.
